


Love Scenario

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [10]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flashbacks, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not going to tag the most important tag bc it's a major spoiler but the title is spoiler enough, this is for soulaether bc i promised a geiz/sougo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: "A melodrama that's worth a watch, with a decent end."Or, how Geiz deals with having the Overlord that has killed thousands as his soulmate.





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't going to be happy. like, literally. if you're looking for fluff, please go elsewhere.
> 
> title is from Love Scenario by iKON!

_Nah, I'm not completely okay with coming face-to-face with our farewell._

Myoukouin Geiz doesn't have any expectations of the mark grazing on his skin, inked into his collarbone, a bright pink splashed against ivory. He doesn't believe the tales Tsukuyomi digs up, hundreds and thousands of aged articles and research papers, millions of lost books, detailing every aspect and functionality of the mark. He doesn't want to tied down to anyone in particular, not when his life -- and the lives of everyone else around him -- are in shambles, where death and agonised cries are the only things he hears about.  

His heart is perpetually frozen, in fear and in grief.

The words that lay bare all of his insecurities, his tears and his pain, mock him when he sees them in puddles and shattered glass.  _Kind, gentle, gracious, lovely._ That's what his soulmate thinks he is, what he's been struggling to put behind him the moment he joined the Resistance. There is no truth to those letters, no pride in the font. 

The once beautiful writing is marred with wounds, scarred skin stretching and contorting in an ugly mess. Its suffered through blood and blasts; remaining firmly unchanged as Geiz trains to be more malicious and terrible, burning into his soul during moments of regretful contemplation and skilled acting. 

Geiz wants nothing to do with those words. He hides them in his ridiculous collar, wearing turtlenecks to cover up the holes in his heart and his bleeding conscience. 

There is no need for such forlorn love, not when his life is shackled in chains and dying.

 

_Our "yesterday", that was once our "today", no longer has a "tomorrow"._

He enters the past, technicolour flooding brown eyes, cheerful sounds lifting the weight off his shoulders. Tsukuyomi knows he's anxious, perfectly attuned to his anxiety and restlessness. This world seemed so.... foreign and strange. It was horrific what 50 years have done to their home, and Geiz takes all the time he can to bask in this heat, the sensations, before rushing off to kill his target. 

Tsukuyomi, whose skin is scarred yet unmarked, yells that he doesn't have to do this. There's still hope to reinvent the future. 

Geiz, angry and flesh on fire, ignores her, seeking out the Overlord with tensions running high. 

If he doesn't kill Oma Zi-O, he'll be letting everyone in the future down. 

 

_And though it hurts, if we dragged it on any longer, my scars would hurt more._

The words spark up, causing him to crumple in his Time Mazine, burning so harshly his senses shut down for a brief moment before he's even able to stop shivering in this foreign environment.  

Through blurry eyes, he forces the Time Mazine on autopilot, trembling violently as he searches for any painkillers or numbing balms. The glossy and smooth surfaces of the vehicle highlight the strong pink (it looked slightly more red, more metallic) stubbornly sitting inside his collarbone. What was once elegant and rich has become mere scribbles, childish in display with a streak of valiant youth. 

He stares at it, watching as the words morph to fit this new font, and he finds it hard to believe how  _attracted_ he is to it. 

Forgetting his side mission, he traces over the cursed fragments gingerly, hovering over them yet not quite touching, but enough to feel the presence of every stroke and admiration in every score. 

He knows, at that moment, that he's come to terms with himself. 

As the Time Mazine blares out alerts of spotting his target, he allows himself to grieve and straps in the ridiculous collar once more, vengeance filling his blood and roaring in his ears. 

 

_I loved you and was loved in return. So that's enough for me._

He can't bring it in himself to slash down the mighty Overlord. 

Not when Zi-O has the same metallic pink as the bold letterings on his skin. 

He hates Oma Zi-O, there's no doubt about it, but this..... Tokiwa Sougo....... feels weird. Geiz wonders if fate has spun another funny yarn, finding himself gravitating towards the teen which would slaughter countless others when he grows older. 

Tokiwa Sougo is an enigma, sprouting words befitting of a king with such childish and simple intentions. He's nothing like what Zi-O would become. He's not the man Geiz and many others want dead. 

This version of Tokiwa Sougo, who agreeably eats anything that's put in his bowl, who has such a deep-rooted love and admiration for his uncle, who has never-ending goodwill and tragically upsetting faith in the people around him, who refuses to let Geiz's hatred get in the way of befriending him - this version of Zi-O can't ever become Oma Zi-O. 

And what's probably the most cruel thing about Tokiwa Sougo, who single-handedly managed to rekindle frayed bonds, are the matte red characters tattooed on the inside of his wrist --  _Cherished._

 

_Those moments I'll remember from time to time as I live my life. As long as you're inside of them, that's enough for me._

Geiz never reveals what is written on his skin, not even when Sougo prattles on and on about what his own soulmate must feel for him, such unadulterated naivete in his thinking that it breaks what little hope that Geiz has of Sougo not being his actual "soulmate" into smithereens. 

Only someone like Tokiwa Sougo will say such things about him.

His heart jumps in his chest when the other boy, voice strained and eyes broken with loneliness, admits to wanting a friend, a family. He feels responsible, wanting to somehow lift up the spirits of this estranged King. Tokiwa Sougo is someone who's managed to worm his way into Geiz's every thought, and it scares him how much he yearns for Sougo to stay with them. 

He's afraid of what would happen once Sougo collects all the Ride Watches. 

He's gotten so attached, he's become softened by this peculiar boy who never once complained about being left behind and being left alone. 

Myoukoin Geiz grasps at every single second that flows between them, trying desperately to remember what this era felt like as the hourglass turns repeatedly. 

He has to strengthen his resolve, to fight back at what fate tells him to do, because he'd rather sacrifice what he thinks is his happiness in exchange for the millions of others. And so long as Geiz is able to remember that soft, besotted smile, he can live with the guilt forever. 

 

_We were in love. We met and became a memory that can't be erased._

They share their first kiss soon after Sougo completes his collection. 

It's sweet, the trembling King fidgeting and tugging at his sleeves while meekly asking an annoyed Geiz if they could.... kiss. Geiz takes a stunningly long time to process what just happened, the adrenaline from transforming not yet settling down; he sees how red Sougo's face has become, and how small he tries to make himself appear -  _oh,_ Geiz thinks,  _this is why._

He never fully finishes his train of thought, tugging Sougo towards him and entering his little bubble. Though he's never kissed anyone before, he gently guides Sougo's lips to his own, pressing a chaste, questioning kiss and draws back. 

Sougo's hands have found themselves bunched up in Geiz's sweater, white-knuckled and quaking. His eyes, a light hazelnut, glows briefly with what seems to be discontent. 

Geiz subconsciously brings a hand up to graze the other's cheeks, startled to find them so warm.

Sougo snaps his gaze to look directly at him, and asks, slightly louder, if they could kiss again. 

He complies, dipping in and getting lost in numerous puppy kisses. 

He ignores the dread that builds up alongside the happiness.

 

_A melodrama that's worth a watch, with a decent end._

Their relationship is exposed when Woz catches Geiz pressing his lips against the sleeping Sougo's temple. 

Internal panic rises inside of him, and he prepares himself for the fight that would ultimately break out between the Servant and the Warrior. But, none come. Instead, Woz gives him a smile, soft and genuine, one that would make anyone's heart flutter. 

He hasn't seen that smile in so long. 

'I'm glad,' Woz whispers, voice magnified by the silence of the 9 to 5 shop. 'I'm glad that My Majesty is able to find someone as worthy as you, Geiz. And I only wish for your love to prosper and bloom magnificently.' There is no malice, no mystery, no teasing. His tone is mellow, a genius melody compared to the puzzles he would often spill. 

Woz's grip on his book is relaxed and slack. At ease. 

Tsukuyomi finds out mere minutes later; Sougo moves to intertwine their fingers together, mumbling incoherently in his slumber, just as she enters the dining area in search of the Riders. 

She positively lights up, happy that Geiz has found his Fated One. Though she does not add more to her congratulations, he knows that she's going to tease him continuously until the end of time. 

Somehow, Geiz thinks he's okay with that. 

(Sougo accidentally blurts the situation out to Uncle during breakfast on a certain day, when summer has reached its peak and everything feels warm and fuzzy. Uncle is  _ecstatic,_  rushing off to prepare sekihan and blabbers about how proud he is, and how fast Sougo has grown since he was a young boy. 

Strangely enough, Geiz feels comfortable with everything.)

 

_That's enough for me, I loved you._

They spend the rest of their time together in sweet bliss, and he allows himself to be consumed by greed and eating up everything Sougo can and would provide, pushing back the rest of the future for the present. Life was easier, and he spent every millisecond of it basking in Sougo's grace. 

Sougo is affectionate by nature, and there was never a day that went by where he didn't make his love know. 

Be it from morning hugs, to whispers and shouts of  _I love you!_ From light touches to full-bodied cuddles, Sougo always made sure to declare how deeply in love he was. 

The earth-shattering heartbreak begins to invade Geiz's mind when Sougo loudly claims, 'one day, when we are done with the Time Jackers, I'll ask for your hand.' Tears build up behind his eyes, and a large balloon of despair fills his lungs, but Sougo doesn't know. 

'Okay,' he whispers, imagining a future where they wear matching wedding bands and live happily with their little family. 

He pretends not to see Tsukuyomi choke with broken sobs and Woz scribbling the words  _we'll change history we'll change history we'll change history we'll change histr--_

 

_The LOVE SCENARIO that we made._

They're still very much in love, but he notices the little differences in Sougo. The man's become harsher, less forgiving, and he's starting to twist into the man that Oma Zi-O is. 

Still, Geiz refuses to admit that this Tokiwa Sougo - please, not his Tokiwa Sougo - will ever become Oma Zi-O. They've made sure of that, haven't they? 

Sougo still treats their family the same, is still bright and obedient and dutiful, but he's.....  _wrong._

Cracks splinter his heart as he continues to ignore the impending future, he wants to spend the rest of time remembering Sougo as the man who loved. 

He falls into the future only he exists in. 

 

_Now the lights are off. When you flip the last page, the curtains quietly fall._

The day he once yearned, but now dreaded and cursed, has finally come. 

Geiz Revive crumbles into dust, and he becomes the matte red again. He stares, eyes hollow, at the man in front of him. His King. The Overlord. 

Sougo, whom he once swore not to love. 

Sougo, whom he loved anyway. 

Struggling to his feet, he spots Tsukuyomi and Woz, drained but shallowly alive (Sougo could never kill them, in any and all timelines), and a wretched cry leaves his exhausted body. Oma Zi-O stands, weathered and conflicted, swords barely raised in defence. 

He can't keep up his delusions. 

The colours on his skin no longer resemble Sougo. 

Woz's book burns, turning into nothing. 

Geiz lunges one final time, swinging his axe in pain and grief. 

 

Myoukoin Geiz only knew fear and grief.

 

_We were in love_

_We met_

_That's good enough_

 

_I loved you._

**Author's Note:**

> points to note:  
> \- no, geiz and oma zi-o aren't soulmates. soulmates work in weird ways in this au and im not sure if i wanna expand on it  
> \- sougo's handwriting gets better over time, and when geiz travels backwards, sougo's handwriting will revert back to the original messy scrawl  
> \- the soul-marks are not names or words that soulmates say to each other. instead, they are what one's soulmate think and feel about their partner. it is never certain if they are romantic or platonic, that's up to one's own emotions and perception.  
> \- geiz never forgives himself.
> 
> find me on [tumblr?](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com)


End file.
